Perjodohan ?
by RiichiLavender
Summary: SASUHINA, cerita pasaran, CHAP 2 is up ! Sasuke Uchiha pria berumur 27 tahun yang belum bisa melupakan seorang gadis yang ia temui di sebuah pesa pada saat umurnya 10 tahun. sampai harus rela dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Perjodohan

By RiichiLavender

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Crak pair, GaJe, dll

Rate : T

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Selamat membaca

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang berbincang, lebih tepatnya berdebat.

"Apa ? aku di jodohkan ?" tanya Sasuke yang sangat terkejut dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, kau akan di jodohkan" jawab seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak mau tou-san. Aku tak mau.." tolak Sasuke

"Aku tak menerima penolakan" ucap laki-laki yang disebut Tou-san oleh Sasuke.

"tapi Tou—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahnya telah meningggalkannya pergi.

"arrgghh" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi, sambil melemparkan map yang berisi biodaata calon istrinya ke meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut, tanpa melihat isinya sedikitpun dan langsung keliuar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Di usianya yang baru 27 tahun ini dia sudah menjadi pemimpin salahsatu cabang perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarganya. Ia berada pada posisi ini bukan karena ia anak dari CEO 'UCHIHA CORPORATION' melainkan karena kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sasuke memulai pekerjaannya sejak menjadi karyawan biasa sampai sekarang ia dapat menduduki posisi pemimpin cabang. Sebenarnya Fugaku Uchiha –ayah Sasuke− telah menwarkan posisi yang nyaman di kantor pusat 'Uchiha Corporation'. Tetapi Sasuke menolakny, dengan alasan dia ingin berusaha sendiri dari awal tanpa bantuan siapapun, dan dia juga ingin dianggap pantas juka pada saatnya nanti dia menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai CEO dari 'Uchiha Corporation'.

.

.

.

"Sasuke cepat sedikit kita harus segera berangkat" panggil seorang wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dari luar rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"iya Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan santai.

"ayo cepat sedikit jalannya, nanti kita telat" ucap wanita yang tadi dipanggil kaa-san oleh Sasuke, dari dalam mobil.

"iya iya" jawab Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dengan kaa-sannya.

.

.

.

Di pintu sebuah rangan VIP yang terdapat pada sebuah restoran mewah bergaya eropa, yang terletak di tengah kota tokyo, bertuliskan 'RESERVED'. Di dalam ruangan terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk linggakaran yang cukup besar, dikelilingi oleh 6 kursi. Di depan restoran mewah tersubut terdapat 3 orang yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu cukup lama. Ke-3 orang itu adalah Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, dan Neji Hyuga.

"mau sampai kapan kita menunggu disini Tou-sama ?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya sudah sangat bosan.

"sebentar lagi merka datang" jawab Hiashi dengan tenang.

"baiklah~" ucap Neji mengalah.

Lain Neji lain pula Hinata yang terlihat tidak bosan sama sekali. Malah terlihat sedang tersenyum sendiri. Neji yang menyadari sikap Hinata yang aneh langsung menyanyaknnya pada Hinata.

"kau kenapa Hinata ? tersenyum sendiri ?" tanya Neji sedikit kesal.

"tidak ada apa-apa nii-san.. hanya saja sikapnmu yang tidak sabaran yang membuatku tersenym.. hihihi~" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"huh.. kau ini.. apa lucunya.." ucap Neji sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tak beberapa lama datang sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka keluarlah 3 orang yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu keluarga Hyuga tersebut.

Saat Sasuke baru turun dari mobil, dia langsung dapat melihat seorang gadis yang menggunakan dress berwarna ungu muda selutut itu, dan saat melihat rambut dan matanya.

'DEGH' jantung Sasuke menjadi berdebar

'dia kan...' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

Keep or Delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjodohan**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>By RiichiLavender <strong>  
><strong>Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>  
><strong>Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, GaJe, dll <strong>  
><strong>Rate : T <strong>  
><strong>Cast : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga<strong>  
><strong>Selamat membaca <strong>  
><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

# FLASHBACK ON  
>Sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu perusahaan yang ternama di jepang. Pesta yang mewah tapi terkesan private dan sederhana. Hanya kolega kolega dari CEO perusahaanlah yang diundang. Saat baru memasuki ruangan pesta yang dapat disimpulkan adalah pesta ini sangat mewah dan elegan. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan warna putih bunga lily dan harum semerbak bunga lavender. Terlihat ditengah ruangan pesta terdapat 2 keluarga yang sedang mengobrol. Keluarga pertama terdiri dari ibu, ayah, dan 2 anak laki-laki. Keluarga kedua terdiri dari ayah, dan seorang anak laki-laki. Kedua keluarga itu adalah keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga.<br>"terima kasih telah datang kepesta ini Fugaku" ucapan terima kasih terlontar tulus dari Hiashi.  
>"aku juga merasa senang dapat hadir ke pestamu" jawab Fugaku. "ah ya kenalkan ini Mikoto Uchiha istriku, dan yang ini anak-anakku Itachi Uchiha, dan Sasuke Uchiha" ujar Fugaku memperkenalkan keluarganya.<br>"salam kenal Oji-san, namaku Itachi Uchiha" ucap Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
>"salam kenal Oji-san, namaku Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya.<br>"salam kenal juga.." jawab Hiashi ramah. "oya.. Ini Neji Hyuga anak laki-lakiku" ucap Hiashi.  
>"salam kenal Oji-san, Obaa-san, namaku Neji Hyuga" ucap Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya.<br>Dan selanjutnya Fugaku dan Hiashi asik mengobrol mengenah bisnis mereka. Nampak Sasuke terlihat yang terlihat bosan dengan pesta ini, meminta ijin ibunya untuk mengambil minum.  
>"kaa-san, aku ambil minum dulu yaa" ucap Sasuke.<br>"iya Sasuke-kun hati-hati ya.." jawab Mikoto.

"haahh" desah Sasuke bosan.  
>Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan kearah taman yang berada di samping tempat pesta tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat pesta Sasuke melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri memandang kolam ikan yang berada didepannya. Dari jauh Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai, kulit putih mulusnya dibalut dengan dress berwarna ungu muda, tangannya memegang setangkai bunga lily dan setangkai bunga lavender, dan kaki mungilnya dihiasi oleh flat shoes berwarna putih.<br>'manis' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri menghampiri gadis itu. Saat baru 3 langkah Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara isak tangis. Semakin Sasuke mendekat semakin jelas pula suara isak tangis itu. Dan saat Sasuke sudah berada di samping gadis itu, dugaannya tepat. Gadis itu memang sedang menangis. Sasuke memberanikan diri menyapa gadis itu.  
>"hei.." sapa Sasuke.<br>"ehhh" mata gadis itu membeliak kaget, sepertinya ia terkejut dengan dengan kehadiran Sasuke.  
>"tidak usah takut, aku bukan orang jahat.." ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.<br>"kenapa tadi kau menangis ?" tanya Sasuke.  
>"aku mengingat kaa-sanku" jawab gadis itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "biasanya kaa-san selalu hadir dalam pesta seperti ini, tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak ada.." ucap gadis itu yang tampaknya mulai menitikan air matanya lagi. Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dan Sasuke sedikit panik saat gadis itu mulai menangis lagi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengambil saputangan dasi saku dalam jas nya. Lalu ia mengelap air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata gadis itu.<br>'eh..' Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan mata bening yang dimiliki gadis itu. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat pipi gadis itu merona merah.  
>'manis..' batin Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, segera memberikan saputangannya pada gadis itu.  
>"umm.. Arigatou.." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.<br>'ugh.. Dia tambah manis saja..' batin sasuke. Dan tanpa Sasuke duga gadis itu memeluknya.  
>~degh..degh..degh..degh..~<br>'perasaan apa ini..' batin Sasuke.  
>Cukup lama gadis itu memeluk Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke sadar apa yang telah terjadi dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu.<br>"aku harus menemui orang tuaku" ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu. Dan segera pergi kembali ketempat pesta.  
>Diperjalanannya menuju tempat pesta Sasuke seperti memikirkan sesuatu.<br>"mata itu.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.." gumam Sasuke.  
>Sedangkan di tempat gadis tadi, terlihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan saputangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.<br>"U.S" gumam gadis itu.

.  
>Entah mengapa sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Dan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Sejak saat itu Sasuke jadi lebih sering ikut dengan ayahnya untuk menghadiri pesta-pesta yang di adakan oleh kolega bisnis ayahnya, hanya agar ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah ia tidak berfikir untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.<p>

#FLASHBACK OFF

TBC

**A/N** : Untuk chapter 2 ini memang khusus buat flashback saat pertama Sasuke dan Hinata ketemu. Mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.  
>Dan untuk yang sudah Read &amp; Review makasih banget atas dukungan kalian.<p>

Salam hangat RiichiLavender ^^


End file.
